


We Are the Ones

by Reg_L



Series: We Are the Ones [1]
Category: The Orion Experience - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bisexual Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pining, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reg_L/pseuds/Reg_L
Summary: Orion works in a coffee shop. Linda works in a flower shop. Together, they have a band they dream of growing, all while meeting new people, making friends and falling in love.A coffee shop meets flower shop AU slice of life with a lot of shenanigans and adventures, and above all a lot of pining.
Series: We Are the Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208513
Kudos: 1





	We Are the Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a slice of life fanfiction about the band The Orion Experience. We're both fans of this band but we saw that there were no fanfictions about it, so we decided to write our own.  
> The fic will be made of various storylines within the same AU. The storylines of each chapter will be indicated in its name. For example, this chapter is the first chapter of Rou's storyline. These will be mostly independent, so you can technically read only the ones that you prefer, but we do suggest you read them all.  
> We will be updating the tags as we add chapters.  
> We hope you enjoy our fic!

Rou took a deep breath while staring at the door. The door (metaphorically) stared back, mint green with painted flowers of all colors. They had always been anxious, and having to face an unknown situation in a new place with people they didn't know just made everything worse. The task their boss gave them was simple enough: go to the flower shop and buy a new flower for the desk. The simplicity of it didn't help. Surely anyone could do it, which made them feel even worse about the struggle they felt.

But the flower wasn't going to buy itself, so Rou pushed open the door and walked in.

"Welcome to The Rainbo Flowers! How can I help you?" A small women asked from behind the other corner of the equally small shop. She seemed nice, even if a bit too cheerful, which should have calmed Rou down. But it didn't. Their face flushed and they stammered nervously over words. They knew close to nothing about flowers so would have to ask for help one way or another. After collecting all of their courage for a second, they tried asking. What was meant to come out was something along the lines of "Hello, I needed a small low maintenance flower for my office, could you help me choose one?", but of course their anxiety needed to make even that a struggle.

"A Flower!!" was all they heard themself say, a little too loud.

Silence fell over the shop for a second, which was short but more than enough for Rou to feel embarrassed.

A look of mild confusion washed over the woman's face. "A flower?" But before Rou had the time to try and explain, she was smiling again. "Yes, we have many flowers! Should I help you pick one?"

"Yes, please" they sighed in relief.

The woman was up and next to them in an instant, asking them all types of questions about what type of flower they wanted. Questions Rou honestly didn't know how to answer. "I just... I need a flower for my office, I guess. I don't know much about plants." they said, their voice soft, hoping they weren't sounding too dumb.

But she just kept smiling brightly. "Oh that's totally ok, I'll help you pick one!"

She pointed at a few plants and talked a bit about each of them. In the end, she helped Rou make the final choice, and they settled for a pretty Flowering Kalanchoe. It was a beautiful succulent plant with colorful little flowers and it was very easy to take care of, she had said. Just needed a good draining system and to be watered once the soil was completely dry. Seemed simple enough that anyone could keep it.

"You seem nervous, are you ok?" the question came when they were making the payment and getting ready to leave, and it caught them off guard. The girl's brown eyes seemed filled with genuine concern and kindness.

"I guess. Just... Social anxiety."

"Oh. Well I'm Linda, it's very nice to meet you! What's your name? Do you come here often?"

Rou looked at her, a little in disbelief, but also a bit more calm. Linda seemed nice, really nice. How she could be so bubbly and social, they might never understand. But trying to make some friends wouldn't hurt them.

"I'm Rou. I use they/them pronouns. And I do not really come here often, or anywhere. I don't really know many people and, like I said, anxiety and stuff." they tried to smile back at her, and somehow it didn't seem so impossible anymore.

"It's very nice to meet you Rou!" she exclaimed, and then clapped her hands together, looking as if she just had an idea. "If you don't know many people, the right place to go is at the coffee shop right across the street. It's a really cool place with great people! Plus, it has really good drinks and food."

"Oh. I just never really know what to order in those places." they said with an awkward laugh.

"I have just the solution to that problem. You can go there right now if you have time, and ask for Orion. He is my friend, he is on shift right now and he is really nice. Just say you want the Linda Special, he will know exactly what you mean!" She seemed so happy and nice and her eyes shone so brightly that Rou couldn't just say no. So, as they held their plant close to them and said their goodbyes, Rou made the decision to actually give it a try.

  
  


"The Linda Special?" the man behind the counter asked. He wore his long dark brown hair in a bun and his face held a kind and amused smile.

Rou just nodded. They weren't sure what else to say, but he seemed more than happy to carry the conversation for them, which was a relief. Rou had already gone into the flower shop, made a new possible friend while buying a plant, and immediately after had come to the coffee shop. It might not seem like much, but it was way more than Rou was accustomed to. How they managed to walk into the coffee shop and ask for Linda's friend Orion was still a mystery. Maybe that day they just felt more daring than usual. Luckily, the coffee shop had a warm and relaxing feel to it, the decor mostly made up of light wood with the occasional wild and colorful element, which helped calm Rou's anxiety a bit.

"So I see you've met Linda." the barista continued while preparing the drink, nodding at the plant. Unlike the woman in the flower shop, who sounded very much bubbly and full of energy, his voice was smooth and more calming.

Rou nodded again. "She helped me pick a flower."

"Well, Linda does have great taste. In plants, in drinks, and in everything else." He said, smiling as he set the order in front of them. They reached for their wallet, but he just waved dismissively. "Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Oh, thank you."

He leaned on the counter between them, looked Rou in the eyes and smiled playfully. "Just make sure to come by again and hang out with us a bit when you have the time."


End file.
